Together We Will Make It Through
by waterrain
Summary: AU Alfred F Jones has a start of a problem and he does not even know that his problem will only grow. A Transfer Student from Russia shows up and his name is Ivan Braginski.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I listened to Courage By SuperChick on youtube while writing this chapter.**

**Together We Will Make It Through**

**Alfred F Jones has a start of a problem and he does not even know that his problem will grow. A Transfer Student from Russia shows up and his name is Ivan Braginski. **

**By Waterrain**

"Say did you already eat breakfast? You are up earlier than normal today." Matthew said quietly and he rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming. You are actually awake and made food."

Alfred walked over and then gave him a soft pinch on the arm while smiling. Matthew sighed to himself and then blinked for a moment.

"I already ate my food." Alfred commented cheerfully and he gave him a thumbs up. "Jeez, You don't have to worry about me. I even made you a plate of food and put some maple stuff on it too. Today there will be a transfer student from Russia."

Matthew blinked and then looked at his older twin brother with confusion. Alfred chuckled and he clasped his right hand onto Matthew's left shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like Russians." Matthew stated flatly and he sighed softly to himself for his brother changes his mind often at times.

"Nah, I have no real thoughts on them. After all I have not ever met a Russian and I'll just give this transfer student from Russia a chance." Alfred said calmly and he added. "Hopefully the person won't be a creep or a thug or villain like how they show some Russians in movies."

Alfred gave his younger twin the plate of food and then grinned at him. He watched as Matthew rolled his eyes and Alfred smiled brightly at him.

"I made this just for you, Mattie." Alfred commented smoothly and he watched as his younger twin brother eat. It was not fast nor slow, but at a normal pace.

'My first lie to my little brother and at least he seems to accept it.' Alfred mentally thought and his heart felt slightly heavily. 'To be honest I have not ate breakfast and I'm feeling a bit off color. Maybe I'm be coming down with a cold or something, but I don't Mattie to be worried about me. After all I'm his older brother although not by a whole lot since we are twins.'

"I didn't know you could actually cook." Matthew stated calmly and he looked at Alfred with big eyes. "You mean to tell me I did not have to live in fear of possible burnt and wasted food."

Alfred chuckled and then listened as Matthew sighed to himself. He grinned and gave his younger twin a thumbs up.

"Yep, I can when I'm motivated. Fear not I shall cook breakfast from now on and you can for once in your life sleep in a little longer." Alfred commented smoothly and he smiled for his little brother is enjoying his food. "I can be nice and it will put less pressure on you. Not having to worry about making breakfast for yourself and me."

'I felt alright yesterday, but then I overheard those comments and it really hurt. Some people claims words do not hurt, but they do.' Alfred thought to himself and he bite back a sigh. 'Well, It is silly to feel offended by people who can't tell me to my face that they think I'm fat. I'm not fat and I happen to be the correct weight. The Doctor tells me I'm at a very healthy weight and I saw him last month.'

"This is really good." Matthew commented and he was almost done with his food. "It is not burnt and I'm amazed."

Alfred chuckled and watched as Matthew happily ate the pancakes. He smiled to himself and felt proud of himself for being able to make a good breakfast for his younger twin.

"Of course it is good, Mattie. I had some of it and I jumped in joy for how wonderful it came out. I didn't put too much maple syrup, right?" Alfred stated happily and his blue eyes were wide waiting to hear Matthew's answer.

'Another lie.' Alfred thought and then mentally shrugged it off. 'I can just eat a bit more for lunch to make up for the lack of breakfast.'

"It had a perfect amount of it." Matthew commented softly and he was finished with his four pancakes along with the scrambled eggs plus the four pieces of bacon. Alfred handed him a cup of hot chocolate and smiled brightly at him.

"The perfect ending to a heroic and cool meal is having hot chocolate. Plus it is a bit chilly outside and don't want you catching a cold, Mattie." Alfred told him calmly and then he gently hugged his smaller built twin. "It is actually fun to cook and stuff."

Matthew nodded and he was surprised to see Alfred doing the dishes, but then smiled faintly for maybe his older twin has decided to take some responsibility around the household and he felt proud of Alfred.

'If anyone dares to call Mattie fat or anything. I wouldn't hesitant to kick their damn lying asses for my younger twin brother is perfect the way he is right now and in no way is Mattie fat.' Alfred thought firmly to himself and he was careful not to break the dishes. 'I don't care if they call me fat behind my back and so far they have not said it to my face. As long as they don't bring my younger twin into it and claim he is fat. I'm alright and I do not want to worry, Mattie.'

"We might actually make it to school early." Matthew commented and he looked at his maple shaped watch. "By about thirty minutes or so."

"Heh and today is Monday. The start of the school day week." Alfred commented cheerfully as he dried and then put away the dishes. "I think it will be really interesting having an actual Russian from Russia be at our school."

"Please don't carry me to school again like you did on Friday." Matthew said in a low voice and he looked his older brother in the eyes.

"Aww, don't worry Mattie. I'll kick anyone's ass if they so much as make a comment towards you." Alfred stated calmly and he hugged his younger twin brother. "I won't let them pick on you. Has anyone picked on you?"

"No one has picked on me." Matthew stated bluntly and then shook his head. "It is just a little embarrassing and I'm too old to be carried."

"I could always cross dress today instead of carrying you." Alfred commented lightly and then he grinned at the expression on Matthew's face. It was one of pure horror and shock.

"Fine carry me. However make sure to put me down before the school is in sight." Matthew told him firmly and in a low voice.

"Never mind, Mattie." Alfred muttered and his cheeks puffed out in a pout. "Since I embarrassed you and stuff. I won't do it again and we can just walk side by side."

"Alfred, I have been meaning to tell you. I was thinking about walking with Francis instead of you. He is my boyfriend and I want to spend a little more time with him. I had called him last night and he will be here in a few minutes." Matthew said softly and he didn't see the slight look of hurt on Alfred's face. "I have been meaning to tell you, but I was not sure how to tell you about my plans to walk with Francis or about him picking me up."

',But we always walked together to school.' Alfred thought to himself, but then he bite down on his lip and forced a smile upon his lips.

"Alright, I will be going and remember if Francis hurts you. I-" Alfred started to say, but his younger twin pushed out of the door and he heard the door close.

"I'll be alright." Alfred said quietly to himself and he blinked his blue eyes. "A little bit of a shock, but the important thing is Francis makes Mattie happy."

'I really don't feel hungry. I can make it until lunch time.' Alfred mentally thought and he walked by himself to school. His blue eyes were focused on the sidewalk and tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

"At least my younger twin will be happy." Alfred muttered softly and he harshly wiped away his tears. "No need to drag him down or anything."

'Mattie is embarrassed to be seen with me.' Alfred thought to himself and his heart ached. 'He is growing up and doesn't need me to protect him, but I'll always be there for him just in case. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with Mattie, but yet…It doesn't matter. He didn't mean to hurt my feelings or anything. I'm just a little off today.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Together We Will Make It Through**

**By Waterrain**

Alfred was in a daze as he walked into his first period class and a smile plastered on his lips without effort. He laid his head onto the desk, those eyes was no longer filled with tears, and Alfred was just left with the feeling of sheer tiredness.

'I'm not in the mood for anything. I want to be alone and no one to mess with me.' He thought to himself and planned to take a nap, but then someone tapped his shoulder. 'Who the hell is tapping my shoulder?'

"Is this what they do in American schools?" A male with a Russian accent asked innocently, Alfred mentally groaned for he did not want to deal with the Russian transfer student.

"No. Oh and my name is Alfred Jones." Alfred muttered and he started to put his head down again for maybe the transfer student would leave him alone, but the Russian's hand held his chin up and he glared at him.

"What is wrong?" The Russian asked softly for he noticed the America's blue eyes were puffy, but decided to not make a comment on it yet.

"Not a damn thing." He managed to reply calmly and his body felt tense for why was he being asked such a question by someone who is completely new to the country.

"You sound defensive." The Russian commented smoothly, his head was tilted, and violet eyes were calm.

"Fuck you." Alfred stated bluntly and he felt annoyed at the amused expression on that Russian's face.

"No thank you." The Russian told him calmly while tilting his head and he knew his smile was annoying the American.

"Go to hell." Alfred told him cold and he couldn't understand why the other was amused.

"I have been there, da." The Russian said to him and his lips were curled up into a twisted smile.

"Go suck a lemon." Alfred said between gritted teeth and this boy was getting on his nerves really bad. He want to punch him, but yet held himself back and kept on smiling.

"No. They are rather sour." The Russian commented smoothly, he smiled for the expressions Alfred was making were rather funny, and he felt the need to break the smile.

"You are really pissing me off." Alfred stated bluntly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"I asked a simple question." The Russian told him innocently, he blinked his violet eyes, and tilted his head. "Just a mere question."

"Whatever." Alfred dryly said and he rolled his blue eyes at him.

"My name is Ivan Braginski." Ivan cheerfully told him.

"I don't care." Alfred said flatly and his arms were still crossed. A tense smile was on his lips for Ivan was getting on his last nerve and it has not even been six minutes.

"Now tell me what is wrong, da. For now you know my name." Ivan commented calmly and it unnerved the American for those eyes were so intense.

"Fucking hell do you not understand at all? I'm perfectly fine and not a damn thing was wrong at all, but then you showed up asking questions." Alfred snapped angrily and his blue eyes were blazing. He was no longer smiling, his fists were clenched to his sides, and felt annoyed at Ivan's smile.

"So there is something wrong, da." Ivan said innocently as he suddenly grabbed Alfred's hand and then added. "You do not like questions for there is something you wish to hide. Let's be Comrades."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
